Generally, spectacle events are limited to utilizing the audio and visual effects provided by the artists and/or operator of a venue holding the event. Traditionally, venue speakers, scoreboards, and screens are used to supplement a performer's and/or athlete's performance. Currently, there is a lack of additional multimedia interaction for spectators, and their personal mobile devices, to supplement the traditional audio/visual elements at the venue.
There is a need for providing enhanced experiences for the spectators attending spectacles, such as events having a range of attendees or audience members numbering from a few in a small performance room to stadium-filling crowds.